Fox and Wolf
by pikachushinx
Summary: Imagine being a werewolf and an Animagus! You'd get teased a lot, correct? That's how it is for Emily Saunders, but maybe she could have a second chance at Hogwarts school to make a friend who doesn't mind her problem...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Acceptance at last!

Emily was what many would call perfect. Blond hair, blue eyes. But those people didn't know what she really was. She was an Animagus. She could turn into and animal, In her case, A fox. This is fine, kind of cool, too, unless you mix it with the other thing. She was also a werewolf. She was the dangerous freak. So she tried her best to hide it. Of course, she always got busted, some way or another. Her only hope of finding somebody depended on the results of a letter due that morning.

Thankfully enough, when she got downstairs, there was a letter waiting for her, addressed neatly in emerald green ink.

Emily Saunders First bedroom to the left 92 Woodshutts Street

Emily beamed with delight and tore the letter open.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Darell Brancazio

Dear Emily,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Rapheal Dearmore,  
Deputy Headmaster.

Emily jumped up to tell her mom. Guess what, mom! I know, I saw it. I've already sent the owl She replied. We'll go out to buy your equipment tomorrow. As for the pet, I've included in your letter that you would like to bring Tora. Tora was Emily's pet, a Tiger cub. He was still rather small, the size of a cat. Emily nodded and looked at the second page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A guide to self protection by Quentin Tribble OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.  
Yours sincerely,  
Son Kitten Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping, the Hogwarts Express and Sorting

As soon as Emily got the reply saying she could bring Tora as long as he was small, which, he was, her mom took her to Diagon Alley to buy the books and equipment. First, they went into Flourish and Blott's, Where they got The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 1, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Theory, The Dark Forces: A guide to self protection, A History of Magic, Magical Drafts and Potions, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, and Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.

Then they went to the cauldron shop and bought a pewter cauldron, the equipment store for the telescope, phials, and scales, and to Madam Malkin's for the uniform. They skipped the pet store, she was taking Tora. Last, they went to Ollivander's for the wand. Emily got 10 and a half inches, Holly, Dragon Heartstring, 'Surprizingly Swishy'.

Emily was pleased to know that September 1st was NOT a full moon, so the days went by with no worries at all. Finally, the train ride began.  
Emily strolled down the train, looking for an empty compartment. Giving up, she knocked on a door and asked if there was room for another 1st year and her tiger cub. Being allowed in, she opened the door to a boy who said his name was Cody Hankerson. He was accompanied by his sister, Millie, and his cat, Fudge.

Emily sighed. Obviously, she should warn them that she was a werewolf, but she decided to leave the part about being able to turn to a fox secret, at least for now. She'd reveal that when it was required. There was a long conversation before they had arrived. They quickly changed, in seperate compartments, and hurried off. Hurry up, Tora! You'll be left behind! Tora meowed in disapproval of the idea. He sped up accordingly.  
First years over here! called a male voice. They all followed a man, with black hair and green eyes. They followed him to a lake. Four in a boat, one will take five! Emily sat with Cody and Millie, and another boy named Jacob Hornet. They rowed across to the other side.

The sorting hat sang it's song, and the sorting began. Avory, Vicky! RAVENCLAW! Hornet, Jacob! HUFFLEPUFF! Hankerson, Cody! HUFFLEPUFF! Hankerson, Millie! RAVENCLAW! Millie frowned. Glaze, Holly! GRYFFINDOR! Fire, Kurt! SLYTHERIN! This went on ages, until finally. Saunders, Emily! HUFFLEPUFF! Emily smiled. Hufflepuff was said to have some of the nicest wizards and witches, so perhaps this was the best place to find acceptance. She sat next to Cody and Jacob, Tora bounding after her. There were plenty more to be sorted, so they all watched. The other new Hufflepuffs where Katherin Seed, Jessie Hopton, Darryl Dunfree, Tyrone Elson, Maureen Zackerie, and Amelia Pepper. Not everyone was pleased, though, when she warned them about being a werewolf. Cody and Jacob didn't mind, nor did the prefects, Harriet Malbon and Gary Checker. Katherin stared in terror, Jessie and Tyrone smiled weakly, Amelia comforted her, not that Emily needed it, Maureen sighed and said, I don't mind, just so long as you take a wolfsbane potion , and Darryl said that he was used to werewolves, as his father was one. The others were too busy chatting to themselves. After that, Emily changed the subject. Do you know why Millie was a Ravenclaw, but you were a Hufflepuff, Cody? 


End file.
